The 15th
by damn-all-potatoes
Summary: Fili and Kili's childhood friend couldn't just let them go on a dangerous mission. They wouldn't survive a day! So, she came with them. Anna, half-dwarf, twin-swords fighter, and 15th member of the company.
1. Chapter 1

The dwarves were quiet. Their reason for gathering at the hobbit hole was gone. Their burglar was not up to the task, and none of them could blame him.

Bilbo Baggins was a gentlefolk, not a burglar.

So, they would move on. They would start the quest with thirteen. But first, they would spend the night.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leaving us standing upon the heights_

_What was before, we see once more_

_Our kingdom distant light,"_

The song drowned out the sound of footsteps coming up the path, and the humming was just loud enough for no one to hear the gate swinging open.

_"Fiery mountain beneath the moon;_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune,"_

The front door swung open, and boots tread lightly on the hardware floor. The figure stopped in the doorway of the room, just as the group finished the line.

_"Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive"_

All the dwarves turned around to see… a girl. They broke into grins. "Anna!"

Before them stood Anna, a half-dwarf and an ally. She was slightly shorter than Fili and Kili, and with the build that should belong to an elf. She was lean, pale, and fragile-looking, but with a look in her eye that could kill.

Thorin nodded at her, which she replied to with a smile. In the blink of an eye, Fili and Kili were trying to save Anna from one of Bombur's hugs; Dori, Nori, and Ori were chanting her name from their spots on the floor, and the rest were all trying to get her attention at the same time.

After Gandalf had everyone calmed down, the dwarves started to doze off one by one. After fighting for a while, Fili and Kili finally passed out on either side of Anna, who lay awake.

Gandalf walked into the now-silent room, and sighed.

"You know, all this stress is going to give you wrinkles," Anna said to the wizard. The Grey Wizard chuckled in return. "Heaven forbid I already have enough of those."

The wizard took off his hat and rubbed his head. The young girl before him seemed almost to glow, as she always did. It was the elfish part of her, she always said.

Her hair was short and spiky and black, while her eyes were greyer than clouds. Her ears were pointed slightly. But her personality was entirely dwarfish.

"Why did you come, Annalise?" Gandalf asked, suddenly serious. The girl gave a small smile and looked at the two arms – those of Fili and Kili – that were thrown over her unconsciously.

"I couldn't stay behind. I am no child, anymore, Gandalf. I could not just let them go and not come too."

The wizard nodded, and the girl fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"They had a wager on if you would show up or not," Gandalf told Bilbo as the others tossed money around.

Grumbling, both Fili and Kili slapped money into Anna's waiting hands.

How she knew that Bilbo would come, they could not fathom. They blamed it on "woman's intuition" though they claimed she wasn't a woman either. "Fili, Kili, be nice to the lady," Balin said, ridding up beside them.

The three youngest dwarves burst out laughing. "Lady?!" Fili sputtered, trying not to fall off his horse. "Hey, Anna, have you seen a lady around here? Balin says he's seen one!" Kili laughed, elbowing her.

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen a lady since we left Bag End," she answered, winking at Balin. The white-haired dwarf rolled his eyes at them and sped up to ride next to Dwalin.

For the rest of the day, it was mostly quiet. Fili and Kili and Anna joked around and pushed each other off their ponies to keep themselves busy, but even they calmed down when Gandalf yelled.

"Where are you going?" Anna and Bilbo asked at the same time as the wizard stormed off to "seek the companionship of the only person with any since around here" aka himself.

. . . . .

"Bilbo, be a champ, and take this to the lads." Dwalin asked, handing the hobbit two bowls of food.

As he did so, Anna fell into step beside him. "I can take those for you," she offered but he shook his head with a smile. "It's ok, I can do it. This is really why I'm here." Anna looked up at the tree tops and sighed.

"I'm here to stop those two from being idiots. Back home, they couldn't even cut down a tree without getting into trouble. And then they go and just announce their leaving on a quest to fight a dragon and get our home back? I couldn't even believe what I'd heard. The next thing I know, I'm at your house ready to go with you."

Bilbo chuckled at Anna's story. Just by the few hours he'd spent with the dwarves he could till that Fili and Kili could be trouble.

And, just like that, the two were in trouble. "We have incountered a problem," Kili said, staring at the horses. "You see, we _had_ 16 ponies, and now there are 14."

Anna sighed. Hadn't she just said that they wouldn't last a day without getting in trouble? She sniffed and nearly hurled in disgust.

_Trolls_

_Why did it have to be trolls?!_

The boys ran off to look at what the noise was. "They've got the ponies!" Bilbo said, sounding distraught. "We have to do something."

He really shouldn't have said that. You _never_ say that to Fili and Kili. Anna had learned that from the bat incident. She shuddered just from the thought of it.

"Good idea," Fili said, taking his food from Bilbo. "You do that." Kili nodded and took his bowl as well. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never catch you!" The brothers pushed him forward at the same time.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl," Anna said in encouragement.

While Bilbo was mumbling about how complicated Anna's emergency system was, the three dwarves scampered away.

"You two, go get Thorin," Anna ordered. The brothers nodded, and before they could turn around she was vanishing up a tree.

Bilbo's plan was a good one. Get the knife from the stupidest of the three trolls and use it to cut the ropes that kept the horses fenced in. If he had been faster, it would have worked out just fine. But, instead, he had to be hesitant and get himself caught.

"Hold his toes over the fire; make his squeal," one of the trolls sneered. Anna dropped out of the tree, landed on the spoken troll's shoulders, and punched him in the back of the head.

"Now that's not a good way to make friends," she stated.

Just then, Fili jumped out of the bushes, swinging at one of troll's heel. "Let him go," he told the troll holding Bilbo by his feet. "What did you say?" the troll asked. _I know, it's shocking how defiant he can be even in the most serious of moments. _Anna agreed with the surprised troll silently.

Fili grinned at the troll. "I said: let him go."

The troll roared in anger and literally threw Bilbo at the dwarf. At the same moment that Bilbo hit Fili, the rest of the company burst out of the trees and into battle.

"Not even one day without getting us in trouble," Anna grumbled, pulling out her twin swords from their sheaths on her back. She did a backflip off the troll she had been standing on, swiping his arm in the process.

It was a short fight; just enough to warm them up. The fight was ended by Bilbo being caught yet again. "From your arms, before we pull his off," the lead troll growled at them. Thorin nodded his head and the dwarves dropped their weapons.

As one of the trolls stepped forward, Anna spit on his foot. With a yell, the troll backhanded her, and everything went dark

**So?! What do you think?!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

"You don't want to eat that one. He's infected! He has worms…in his…uh…tubes!"

Bilbo's voice stirred from Anna's unwanted slumber. Her head was killing her, but other than that she was fine.

"Actually, their all infected."

Like the idiots they were, all the dwarfs started yelling that they were NOT infected.

Rolling her eyes, she kicked Thorin. He got the hint right away and kicked the others. After a glance at their prince, the others immediately started declaring how big their parasites were.

The trolls, however, were not fooled.

"You idiots!" Anna yelled at them as one of them started to reach for Thorin. "What do you want, small lady?" the troll asked her.

"Don't you know it's only proper for a lady to go first?" Anna said, sounding as lady-like and offended as possible. "I mean, it's not right for a woman to see blood. If you were at all proper, then you would eat me first."

The trolls disgust this among themselves for a minute, before turning back to the dwarves.

"We have desided that the little lady if right. It is only proper for her to be eaten first," the lead troll announced.

Thorin rolled over to glare at her. "What in the blazes do you think you're doing?!" he growled at her. Anna just gave him a wink in return.

The lead troll picked her up by her feet. But, before he could even open his mouth to eat her, Gandalf appeared on the rock behind the trolls and caused the sunlight to shine on them. The trolls immediately turned to stone.

"Fili! Kili! Get me down! All the blood is rushing to my head," Anna called, as she was still in the now-stone troll's hand.

It took a minute, but the brothers finally got her down, laughing like idiots the whole time. "Nice going, Anna. Acting like a lady really got us out of trouble," they said together. She smacked them both on the back of their heads.

"Acting?! I'm _always_ a lady," she told them. They all blinked twice before bursting into tear-jerking laughter.

. . . . .

Today was not Anna's best day.

First, it was the trolls. Their stench, their manners, and their horrible habit of trying to eat people wasn't really the most pleasing.

Then it was the troll _cave_. That was worse than the trolls themselves. The gold that they had saved for latter was good, and the weapons they found even better, but the place it self had to be from Hell.

And the day didn't get any better from there. After meeting the completely insane Brown Wizard – whom Anna could not pronounce the name of for the life of her – they _had_ to be attacked by a wolf scout and then chased by an entire pack of orcs.

"This way!" Gandalf called, popping up from behind a rock.

The dwarves ran for the safety of the tunnel, but the orcs were right on their heels. Kili of course _had_ to go and try to be a hero. He was still shooting his bow after almost everyone else had ducked into the tunnel.

A wolf jumped, far too quick for Kili to shoot. The dwarf would have been killed, if Anna hadn't literally tackled him backwards into the tunnel.

The rolled down the slope into the tunnel, stopping at the feet of the others.

Kili, though, landed directly on top of Anna, who blushed like mad when she noticed. "Oi, are you planning to lay there and crush me, or are you going to get up?" she mumbled.

Kili got to his feet as fast as he could, blushing nearly as bad as Anna.

Suddenly, an orc rolled down the tunnel. When he came to a stop, he was dead; with an arrow through his heart

Anna nodged it with her foot, and made a face. "Gross," she complained. "Do we go down the tunnel?" one of the others asked. Thorin agreed and the company headed off.

Only Anna heard Gandalf's murmur of "I think that would be wise."

The wizard and the girl walked a little behind the others. "You know, Thorin will be mad once he finds out where this leads," Anna whispered, so as not to be over heard by any of the dwarves. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "And how, exactly, do _you_ know where this leads?"

Anna looked off into the distance and smiled. But it was a sad smile. "Don't tell me you forgot, Gandalf. You were there when I was at Erebor, but I had a home before that too."

Gandalf sighed and nodded. He did remember, though he had forgotten that she might as well. "My brother…I wonder if he will be happy to see me," Anna tilted her head back to look at the ceiling as she walked.

After that, Fili and Kili dropped back to talk with her and, so, the conversation was lost.

But it wasn't long before the cave ended and they stood on the door step to the elven kingdom.

"In the common tongue, it is called by another name," Gandalf was saying when Anna toned back in. "Rivendale," Bilbo concluded, sounding as though his breath had been stolen away.

Anna felt, too, like she had lost her breath. Before her lay what use to be her home. Before Mirkwood and Erebor. Home of her kin, her childhood, and her brother.


	4. Sorry

**Most of you noticed that I uploaded to wrong chapter last time. I'm really sorry about that! so, in return, i made a lovely Sister-Brother chapter that shows some back story for Anna. **

**Thanks for understanding!**

** - D.A.P**


	5. Chapter 4

4

"We have come to see Lord Elrond," Gandalf said to the elf guard.

"He is not here," the same guard replied but before Gandalf could ask where he had gone, the sound of the royal trumpets sounded and Elrond road into Rivendale.

Anna placed herself behind Kili purposefully, hiding from the elf that would recognize her in a heartbeat.

She watched from behind her best friends dark hair as Gandalf and the king spoke and as Elrond turned to offer food to the dwarves. "Lead on," Dwalin stated and the dwarves began to head up the stairs into the palace.

But Anna did not.

Fili and Kili walked forward and Elrond's eyes grew as big as an elven shield.

"Anna," he said, shocked, and all the dwarves froze. They all knew, of course, of Anna's background, but she hadn't shared anything in debt. They knew nothing of her past.

"Elrond," she said slowly, walking forward. She stood in front of him for a moment, looking up at him. She reached his shoulder, as most dwarves did, but her eyes matched his perfectly.

Elrond stepped forward and hugged Anna. It was something neither of them were use to, and yet it did not seem uncomfortable. Nor formal.

"Come, little Anna, we will talk after you have eaten," he said, and lead her and the rest of the dwarves into the Palace of Rivendale.

. . . . .

Fili, Kili and Anna were dancing on the table when Elrond returned. He cleared his throat, startling Anna so badly she fell over backwards into Thorin and tipped them both over onto the floor. "Sorry," she muttered as she got up and gave her leader a hand up.

"Anna," Elrond stated and his sister rolled her eyes. "I'm _coming_, Elrond. There's no reason to rush.

Anna followed Elrond from the room and into his own dinning quarters. This table was like the one the dwarves were at, with the same food, but smaller in size. And seated for two.

"So, Anna, tell me…how have you been," Elrond said, sounding different from how he had before. He was less formal and less confident in his words.

The girl giggled softly. "Busy," she replied, smiling. "Fili and Kili are always getting in trouble. They can be such troll-heads sometimes! Before we left, I was mastering both weapon making and baking. But my _real_ job is to keep thoughs two out of trouble as much as I can."

Elrond smiled. As his kin talked, she seemed to light up. Much more than he had seen from her the last time.

_"Big Brother, please! Please, let me stay! I'm sorry! Big Brother!"_

The memories made him from, so he focused on the present.

"I havn't seen you in a long time. Not since…" Elrond faltered off. The flashback he had just had, had not been the last time the two had seen each other. That had just been one of many goodbyes.

"Since Mirkwood, I think. Ya, when I was leaving," she smiled, as if she didn't remembered the feelings she had felt. Or, to be more specific, the lack there of.

Elrond didn't know a lot about Anna. But he did know her early life had not been easy. She had once lived in Rivendale, with him. Everyone noticed the strange qualities she held from birth.

She aged at a faster pace than most elves. A elven life span was maybe 1500 or 2000 years. They were children until 75. But Anna aged like a dwarf. A childhood 20 years long, and a life spand of 300 years.

And then the truth came out.

Anna's mother had had a relationship with a dwarf. The woman was cast out in shame, and so the fate of Anna was left to King Elrond's

But even he didn't know much about such a situation. Anna was about 3 in human eqivalents, but he did not know what qualities she would come to have. Before he made the disition, they came to be close. But he choose to send her away. A desition that he learned later to be the wrong one.

Anna was sent to Mirkwood, to live with the woodland elves. She fit in there, and started returning to normal after such a shock. But when Elrond had vistited her, she had shown no emotion towards him. She treated him like a stranger.

An invader of her new home.

Barely a month he left, Anna agreed to an invitation from the King under the Mountain to go and live with the dwarves in which her father had come from. They hadn't seen nor heard from the other since then.

That was two years before the attack of Smaug.

Elrond looked now at his smiling at the young woman who had once been a small child that called him 'Big Brother' out of affection and wondered why he had ever sent her off. Because she was an unheard of accurance? Because her father had been a dwarf? What reasons were those to get rid of his kin?!

"Stay," he said. He hadn't even known were those words had come from.

Anna smiled at him and shook her head no. "After Smaug came, I went with Thorin's sister and her sons. We settled into the blue mountains, and I grew up alongside her children – Fili and Kili – and that is where my life was.

"And then, Thorin got together 12 dwarves to go with him to reclaim their homeland, and Fili and Kili went with him. I couldn't leave them, Big Brother! I can't! They are my life! I will _never_ leave them until I know they will be happy and safe."

Anna smiled at her King with tears in her eyes.

"So, I'm sorry to say, that I can't stay. I have people to take care of." And with than, Anna stood up from the table, kissed Elrond's cheek, and left to return to the dwarves.

**Hey, so i went back and changed this chapter a bit because one of my friends is very picky about it being historically correct XP I hope i didn't confuse you guys too much! Thanks!**


End file.
